


Undetected

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime AU, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life, fluff with no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: Name: LuxCrime: Wanted for allegation of disclosing a government’s confidential file to a third party named EXO.Status: Under Investigation [Pending Search]Status update: Subject untraceable (2015-2020). Case closed with no further investigation.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Undetected

After five years in a hideout, life now was almost close to normal for Baekhyun. He didn't mind that he was now just a kitchen assistant in a bakery shop in the middle of a small town.

When decided to start a new life after completing his mission five years ago, Baekhyun never put a serious thought about getting committedly involved with someone. 

After two years working as the only permanent kitchen assistant, Baekhyun was introduced to Chanyeol who was a new addition into the staff line. The guy came like a truck full of sunshine into Baekhyun’s dull life. 

Chanyeol and his  long limbs over baggy shirts, his pair of dumbo ears and also his goofy smiles.  His guffaws could be heard from the kitchen, his deep voice was warm and very pleasant to the ears. Every time his name was called, his enormous ears would perk up like those of a puppy. Baekhyun was sure his tail would be wagging too if he had one.

He may look shy and all fluffy but it didn't come unnoticed to Baekhyun what the Chanyeol was trying to do. 

He noticed the little things Chanyeol would do for him, like landing him an umbrella when Baekhyun forgot to bring his own — and lied to him about having another one in his bag —, or how he would come to massage Baekhyun's sore shoulders when he saw him stretching during their breaks. Baekhyun found his actions very endearing.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to realise that the man was already infatuated with him. 

Baekhyun knew he was playing with fire. The longer he denied it, the more he realised that it was actually very lovely to have someone care for him. And Chanyeol made him feel cared for and he hadn't felt that way in years.

At first, Baekhyun was hesitant, or maybe, reluctant to put it more correctly. He was hiding a shady past, one that was like a ticking bomb, waiting to explode at any time. He wasn't fazed of finally getting caught, no. But he was worried to put someone dear to him in danger just for his own selfishness to be loved.

As time flies, Baekhyun grows fonder and fonder for the taller. He had since made Chanyeol share the umbrella with him as they walked together towards the train station on rainy days. They’d share Chanyeol’s earphones together, listening to his playlist which is full of early 2000’s hits. 

One time, Chanyeol won him the biggest teddy bear at a shooting game at the carnival, getting perfect shots for all three rounds. At some point, Baekhyun started asking Chanyeol to come over to his house, telling him that they could play some video games together. Baekhyun found his company at his home made him feel less lonely and more humanly than ever.

They turned Friday nights as their usual chicken night at Chanyeol's place. One drunken night with spicy chicken wings, after a few cans of beers later, Baekhyun who was a natural lightweight came spluttering his feelings for Chanyeol and had asked him out to date him. Chanyeol who was half sober had loudly laughed at his confession but agreed nonetheless. He sealed their deal over a sloppy kiss on Baekhyun's forehead as the smaller passed out for crossing his alcohol limit.

The next day, Baekhyun woke up with a pounding head and found Chanyeol smiling down at him as he toweled his sweating forehead.

"Did you remember you asked me to date you last night?" he had asked with his morning voice that sounded two octaves lower than usual.

Baekhyun groaned and buried his head into his pillow when he heard that, face flaming with shame.

"Don't back out of your words, Baek. Drunk or not, I still take your words seriously."

At this, though, Baekhyun slowly peeked his eyes to look at the other man. Chanyeol's beaming face welcomed him and Baekhyun couldn't help but to smile at the sunshine in his face.

"I want to date you, Baekhyun. I.... I want you to be my b-boyfriend."

The stutter had only made Baekhyun’s heart fall even harder for Chanyeol. 

"Come here, you," he said, pulling Chanyeol to tangle his long limbs around himself and burying his face into his chest. To have someone willingly accept him was such a big deal for Baekhyun. He couldn't help but to hope for a future for them.

Fast forward a year later, Baekhyun couldn't believe that his relationship with Chanyeol could blossom so much. Now, he was standing on the altar with the love of his life, stealing shy glances his way as the pastor asked for the ring-bearer to come forward with their wedding rings.

Biting his lips to suppress his giddly smile, Baekhyun stretched his arm out to hover his hand in the air where Chanyeol immediately took in his own.

He waited with bated eyes for Chanyeol to slip his wedding band onto his finger and for Baekhyun to do the same for him before they’d be pronounced as husbands.

"I love you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered to him, making Baekhyun meet him in the eyes. His eyes watered as he caught the affectionate smile lingered on Chanyeol’s lips.

His whirling emotion was suddenly paused dead when he felt something cold hovering his wrist and the clicking sound of metal on metal hit his ears. Looking down, he was horror-struck to see the hand he had left out for Chanyeol to slip his wedding band on, now had a cuff over his wrist.

Suddenly everything went deaf from Baekhyun's ears as his eyes frantically looked for Chanyeol's. Instead, his gaze caught the sight of something shiny that made his vision focused on something else. There, sitting snugly over the waistline of his fiance’s pants was a police badge and a pistol in its holster.

And slowly Baekhyun began to realise, it was finally over; Lux was finally caught by Detective Park Chanyeol.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ;) 
> 
> I wrote this from a prompt that I came up with myself
> 
> “Instead of slipping a ring into his fingers, a handcuff was snapped around his wrist and it was game over for him.”


End file.
